El Lado Oscuro
by Melrosse
Summary: Sé que lo que te ofrezco esta manchado y quizá no sea suficientemente bueno para ti, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que logré mejorar tu mundo - Draco Malfoy.


Buenas

Un pequeño One Shot

En respuesta al Reto: **Mi Personaje, Mi Canción**

Foro **The Ruins**

Que lo Disfruten (:

Aquí dejo el link de la canción, solo junten espacios:

www. / watch?v=6EEz7cEaX-k

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**El Lado Oscuro**

_Puede que hayas__  
__nacido en la cara buena del mundo__  
__yo nací en la cara mala__  
__llevo la marca del lado oscuro__  
__Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero__  
__y que me dejes o te deje__  
__eso ya no me da miedo__  
__habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella__  
__de entre todas las estrellas__  
__que yo vi en el firmamento_

- Responde.

Hermione percibía las densas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente, estúpida y culpable. No sabía la razón, no entendía por qué ese pesar le oprimía el pecho con tanta insistencia. No tenía por qué ser asunto suyo, ella ya había sacado a Draco Malfoy de su vida.

-Dímelo, o es que eres demasiado buena, recta y pura como para involucrarte con un mortífago, con uno que ha matado, torturado y estafado? Es eso? Es que la señorita Granger es jodidamente buena para un maldito como yo y por eso no se digna ni a mirarlo a la cara – le dijo el hombre, tomándola con fuerza y apretando con una mano su barbilla.

- Suéltame Malfoy – exigió la castaña, sus labios temblaban sutilmente.

- Te repugna mi tacto? Calla de una vez mujer, que no sabes nada – los ojos fríos y metálicos del rubio transmitían su pesar, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos y que no podía expresar.

- Tienes una gran ventaja; a ti nadie te dijo desde que aprendiste a hablar que tenías que convertirte en lo que fuese necesario para salvar un nombre. El honor. Tu madre. Lo que fuera necesario – decía con fuerza pero convirtiendo su agarre en una apacible caricia – Naciste del lado bueno, del que todos desean formar parte. En tu mundo no importa lo que se haga mientras el fin sea lo que defines por correcto, después de todo ustedes_ los buenos_ están allí para acabar con los míos,_ los oscuros_, aquellos que llevan la marca oscura en su antebrazo y la sienten vibrar y arder en cada llamado – con forme el rubio hablaba sus palabras iban reduciendo de velocidad.

- Malfoy, no digas e.. – clamaba la castaña mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquel mar plateado y frío.

- Sabes que tengo razón – le respondió levantando su mano del rostro de la bruja.

- Draco, porque te cuesta tanto trabajo entender que amo a alguien más que a ti? – preguntó débilmente.

- Porque no lo haces – respondió con seguridad – Tu no amas a ese infeliz Hermione. Te conozco –

- Que te hace pensar que no lo hago? –

_¿Cómo ganarse el cielo_  
_cuando uno ama con toda el alma?_  
_y es que el cariño que te tengo_  
_no se paga con dinero_  
_como decirte que sin ti muero_  
_No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero_  
_y que me dejes o te deje_  
_eso ya no me da miedo_  
_habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella_  
_de entre todas las estrellas_  
_que yo vi en el firmamento_

La castaña lo miraba en silencio. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer pero el dolor en su pecho incrementaba a cada segundo. No podía engañar a Malfoy, mucho menos cuando ella ni siquiera era capaz de mentirse a si misma. Lo amaba con toda su fuerza, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez cada vez que lo tenía cerca y le preocupaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Deseaba estar con él y huir de todos, ser feliz.

Pero no podía.

- Tus ojos brillan cuando estas conmigo Hermione, tu alma irradia felicidad y plenitud cuando te toco, cada vez que te hice mía. Siento tu respiración alterarse cuando me acerco a ti, percibo tu mirada sobre mi cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta, siento tu amor cada vez que tocas mi piel – el rubio se acercaba cada vez más a la chica de ojos castaños, sus respiraciones se mezclaban hasta convertirse en una sola esencia y sus labios casi se tocaban.

- Has hecho de mi alguien a quien no conozco. Sacaste de mi el más profundo sentimiento que jamás había sentido por nadie. Tu, Hermione, te has convertido en mi más hermosa pesadilla y me oprime el pecho no tenerte, no poder tocarte cuando quiero, no tener la oportunidad de enseñarle al mundo que soy tu dueño, el hombre que te hace suspirar y gritar –

Draco tomó las manos de Hermione y junto a las suyas las colocó sobre su tonificado y duro pecho.

- Sabes que no puedo engañarme Draco, por favor no me hagas esto – suplicaba llorosa arrecostandose sobre el pecho de Malfoy, sintiendo los fuertes brazos del hombre rodearla con firmeza.

- La tienes, ven conmigo – respiró profundamente – Sé que lo que te ofrezco esta manchado y quizá no sea suficientemente bueno para ti, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que logré mejorar tu mundo. Entré en tu cabeza y no me permitiré salir nunca de ella, aunque decidas no estar a mi lado eres la única luz en mi vida, en este lugar oscuro sin esperanza, y aunque no lo quiera es suficiente por ahora para vivir en paz – concluyó susurrando, besando la frente de Hermione con sus finos y expertos labios.

_Puede que hayas_  
_nacido en la cara buena del mundo_  
_yo nací en la cara mala_  
_llevo la marca del lado oscuro_  
_Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero_  
_y que me dejes o te deje_  
_eso ya no me da miedo_  
_habías sido, sin dudarlo, la más bella_  
_de entre todas las estrellas_  
_que yo vi en el firmamento_

- Prometeme Draco Malfoy que nunca me dejarás, júrame que me amarás todos los días de tu vida tan fuerte como yo te amo, júramelo Draco – exigió mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer sobre sus mejillas nuevamente y con mayor intensidad.

- Lo juro mi amor, lo juro – respondió Draco, mirando una vez más a su mujer a los ojos y sellando el pacto que acababan de consumar colocando sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con fuerza.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?

No olviden dejar su review

Nos leemos muy pronto :)

Melrosse


End file.
